


Once upon a time...Brave

by RedFoxie2



Category: Brave (2012), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley é Merida, Disney Challenge, God is Elinor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 10:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: Entrando na vibe Contos de fada AU(Disney Challenge) de GO junto com minhas amigas...Obrigada de novo pela Força Jacy😘🥰🥰🥰O príncipe Crowley deve seguir os costumes do seu reino e tomar-se rei casando-se com um dos pretendentes escolhidos por sua mãe. Mas Crowley está determinado a trilhar o seu próprio caminho e desafia a tradição ancestral. E de quebra consertar um pequeno erro cometido.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Era uma vez...  
Bem, essa história deveria começar assim como toda boa história mas essa história é diferente. Pra começar, não temos uma princesa que quer achar seu príncipe e cavalgar pelo pôr do sol. Nosso protagonista é sim um príncipe...ou quase isso e tudo oque ele quer é ter sua liberdade.   
Ta pensando que isso aqui é disney, é?  
Enfim.  
Crowley- esse é o nome do nosso príncipe- ele é um rebelde nato. Toda a sua vida, sua mãe(que se achava uma deusa querendo mandar em todos) e seu pai(que era totalmente o oposto da esposa e bem mais divertido). Ele havia sido criado para ser um príncipe perfeito, e havia sido ensinado desde cedo a lutar com várias das armas que seu pai tinha disponível quando na verdade ele prefiria passar seu tempo livre se aventurando pela floresta e admirando as belas plantas que encontrava sem seu caminho. Sua mãe não aprovava e seu pai nada dizia.  
Um bela manhã, Crowley, seus pais e seus 3 irmãos - Ligur, Hastur e Belzebu- estava comendo sua refeição quando um criado surgiu pela porta com a correspondência.  
Sua mãe pegou as 3 cartas e as leu, logo ela parecia extremamente contente.  
"Querido, eles todos aceitaram!"  
"Quem aceitou oque? ", perguntei desconfiado.  
Mamãe me ignorou e olhou para ,meus irmãos "Por favor garotos, saiam"  
Logo os 3 pestinhas correram para fora da sala.  
"Crowley, os lordes apresentarão os filhos como pretendentes à sua mão"  
"É oque?!"  
"Os clãs aceitaram"  
"Como?!"  
"Cada clã terá um pretendente competindo por sua mão este ano"  
"Suponho que como príncipe eu simplesmente tenha que obedecer!"  
"É claro que sim, afinal foi para isso que você foi preparado a vida toda"  
"Não, não mesmo. Foi pra isso que você me preparou a vida toda! Eu não vou fazer isso e você não vai me forçar" eu gritei saindo.  
Não não não, eu não quero me casar. Eu não quero ser preso a algum estranho. Eu não vou fazer isso.  
********************  
No dia seguinte 3 barcos foram avistados: McGuffin, Dingwall e Macintosh, os 3 clãs haviam chegado.  
A família real os aguardava no grande salão, Crowley se sentia sufocado dentro de suas roupas novas que sua mãe havia o obrigado a usar.  
"Bem vindo para a presentação dos pretendentes" seus pais apresentaram .  
Clã a clã foi se apresentando conforme seu pai foi chamando até chegar ao ultimo: o Clã Dingwall.  
O líder apesar de sua baixa estatura tinha uma voz poderosa. Ele foi apresentando as qualidades e feitos de seu filho e apontando na direção de um grande e aparentemente poderoso guerreiro - Crowley morreria antes de admitir que havia se sentido atraído- mas todos pareciam impressionados. Então para a decepção de Crowley, o líder puxou de trás do enorme guerreiro um rapaz baixinho.  
Crowley olhou para o rapaz de cima a baixo. Obviamente tudo oque o lorde havia contado era mentira. Não teria como esse baixinho ter derrotado 10.000 guerreiros. O rapaz parecia ter a idade de Crowley mas apesar disso era gordinho, muito mais branco que a própria pele de Crowley- embora possa ser efeito do cabelo loiro quase branco e cheio de cachinhos na cabeça do garoto- e tinha um sorriso doce e tímido dentro de todo aquele tartan verde. Decididamente não era material de um guerreiro, embora nem Crowley o fosse. O herdeiro Dingwall mais parecia um anjo, e Crowley o achou bonitinho mas também não admitiria isso para ninguém.  
Em seguida teve o jantar e sua mãe anunciou que Crowley escolheria o desafio pela sua mão.  
Crowley ficou encantado e logo disse "Eu quero que tragam uma Thistle"  
Crowley era um grande conhecedor de plantas e amava estudar as plantas mais raras da Escócia, ele se considerava o melhor e duvidava que qualquer um presente em Dun Broch conheceria essa planta. Sua mãe ficou furiosa mas se conteve. O jantar foi encerrado e todos foram para seu aposentos.  
No dia seguinte não foi pequena a surpresa de Crowley quando chegando na arena do lado de fora do castelo , ele viu o pequeno herdeiro Dingwall segurando a sua planta.  
"Como você...?" perguntei surpreso.  
"Eu gosto muito de livros e me lembro de ler sobre essa planta, não é tão difícil de acha-la se souber aonde elas gostam de crescer"  
Mamãe sorria presunçosa e eu lhe lancei um olhar revoltado quando tirei do bolso do meu kilt várias thistles semelhantes "Temos um empate, pois eu represento meu próprio clã"  
Todos me olharam surpreso e sorri presunçoso  
Mamãe me levou até seu quarto e tivemos uma discussão horrivel onde falamos coisas que não queríamos mas eu estava tão chateado que peguei meu cavalo Fergus e fugi para a floresta.  
Guiei Fergus até as pedras enormes na floresta e lá eu vi pequenas luzes mágicas que me levaram até uma cabana.  
Lá eu vi uma jovem bruxa. Fiquei conversando com ela e acabei desabafando sobre o meu problema ela então me deu um doce e me disse que ele poderia me ajudar para que minha mãe me entendesse, eu logo aceitei e voltei para o castelo.  
Você deve estar pensando "Que idiota, ele encontra uma bruxa , derrama todos os seus problemas pra ela e ainda aceita um doce " , pois é, eu sou impulsivo e fiz errado mas eu estava desesperado.  
Consegui entrar escondido pela cozinha afinal todos ja deveriam estar no grande salão curtindo a "festa" até que fui surpreendido pelo herdeiro Dingwall.  
"Um príncipe não deveria estar andando por aí sozinho de noite e desacompanhado" ele disse entre as mastigadas em um biscoito.  
Olhei feio pra ele 'E você não deveria invadir a cozinha da casa dos outros"  
Senti prazer em ver ele corar de vergonha "Me desculpe, alteza. Eu tenho fome quando estou nervoso ou ansioso"  
Olhei pra ele como havia feito no dia anterior. Pelo visto ele vive em estado de ansiedade.  
"Não te culpo, seu pai parece ser um cara difícil", sorri pra ele tentando ser simpático.  
Ele me deu um belo sorriso doce "As vezes mas ele é um bom pai e um bom líder também"  
Ficamos em silêncio "Então...você gosta de plantas?" perguntei curioso.  
Ele negou "Você pergunta pelo desafio? Bem, eu gosto de livros, eu tenho uma biblioteca enorme com os mais variados assuntos e tenho a memória muito boa, tenho alguns livros sobre herbologia. Nunca pensei que fosse precisar colocar a prova essa leituras"  
Sorri envergonhado "Olha, eu não tenha nada contra você..."  
"Aziraphale. Meu chamo Aziraphale."  
"Crowley. Mas você ja sabe. Enfim, eu não tenho nada contra você ou os outros"  
"Eu sei que não. Casamentos arranjados são difíceis mas é uma tradição muito antiga"  
"Eu sei, mas as coisas devem mudar, um dia"  
Aziraphale acenou "Vossa alteza aceita um bolinho ou um copo de leite?  
Sorri "Eu estou bem, obrigado. Não ha necessidade de me chamar assim. Acho que devo ir . Festa e tal . Até depois"  
Aziraphale sorriu sem graça "E eu devo logo voltar pra lá também. Até, majes...Crowley"  
"Até já, anjo"  
Fiquei satisfeito de ver seu rosto corar novamente.  
Fiquei tão entretido que só me lembrei do doce da bruxa quando estava chegando no salão.


	2. Capitulo 2

Olha, eu não tenha nada contra você..."

"Aziraphale. Meu chamo Aziraphale."

"Crowley. Mas você ja sabe. Enfim, eu não tenho nada contra você ou os outros"

"Eu sei que não. Casamentos arranjados são difíceis mas é uma tradição muito antiga"

"Eu sei, mas as coisas devem mudar, um dia"

Aziraphale acenou "Vossa alteza aceita um bolinho ou um copo de leite?

Sorri "Eu estou bem, obrigado. Não ha necessidade de me chamar assim. Acho que devo ir . Festa e tal . Até depois"

Aziraphale sorriu sem graça "E eu devo logo voltar pra lá também. Até, majes...Crowley"

"Até já, anjo"

Fiquei satisfeito de ver seu rosto corar novamente.

Fiquei tão entretido que só me lembrei do doce da bruxa quando estava chegando no salão.

Merda merda merda merda

Voltei correndo de volta para a cozinha mas Aziraphale não estava mais lá assim como o doce.

"Ele não disse que ia voltar logo pro salão , pra onde sera que ele foi ?", comecei a correr até a ala de hospedes e reconheci a cabeleira loira entrando numa porta no final do corredor.

Aprecei o passo e bati na porta empenhado.

"Quem...? Oh, maje...Crowley, oque posso fazer por você?

"Eu acabei deixando um doce na cozinha e eu queria muito ele, é um doce pra minha mãe"

O sorriso de Aziraphale murchou um pouco e ele me olhou sem graça "Bem, fico contente então que eu não tive tempo de come-lo. Eu ficaria muito triste se eu tivesse comido um doce para rainha, mil perdões", Aziraphale entrou no quarto e logo voltou com o doce embrulhado em um guardanapo "Aqui está. Por favor me perdoe, eu realmente não sabia"

Sorri aliviado "Não tem problema, nenhum dano feito. Obrigado e boa noite" disse rapidamente e indo embora.

Eu voltei correndo para a cozinha onde comecei a preparar uma bandeja bem arrumada para minha mãe.

"Crowley. Eu estava tão aflita" mamãe disse atrás de mim logo me abraçando preocupada "Não sabia onde você estava ou quando voltaria. Não sabia oque pensar! Olha só a sua roupa" mamãelamentou olhando minha roupa rasgada que nem eu havia notado.

"Angie me derrubou mas eu não me feri" disse rapidamente antes que ela se preocupasse.

Mamãe então suspirou aliviada " Bem, agora que está em casa, acabou então"

A olhei esperançoso "Sinceramente?"

"Acalmei os lordes, por enquanto. Seu pai está lá, distraindo-os." Da onde estávamos era possível ouvir a voz retumbante de papai reverberendo pelo salão e os outros acompanhando seu canto. Ode à mo'dur.

Mamãe continuou "É claro, ambos sabemos que é preciso tomar uma decisão".

Okaaay. Vamos partir para o plano.

Peguei o bolinho na bandeja e sorri doce para minha mãe.

Ela me olhou curiosa "Oque é isso?"

"Uma proposta de paz. Eu...que fiz pra você ".

"Você fez isso pra mim?" mamãe perguntou surpresa enquanto mordia um pedaço do doce.

Eu o encarei em expectativa "Como se sente? Você mudou de ideia sobre o casamento e tudo mais?"

Mamãe fez uma careta "Oh céus, oque você colocou aqui?"ela pegou um copo com água e bebeu em uma só golada "Muito melhor. Agora que tal irmos até os lordes e acabarmos com o mal entendido?" mamãe disse já se encaminhando para o salão até que ela gemeu e se apoiou na parede.

"Mãe? " chamei preocupado.

"Estou meio tonta. Minha cabeça está girando" mamãe se encurvou abraçando a barriga com dor.

"Mamãe"

"De repente eu não me sinto muito bem".

Será que funcionou? "Oque acha do casamento agora?"

"Crowley! Apenas me leve para meu quarto"

Ajudei mamãe a caminhar até o quarto, tomando cuidado para não sermos vistos. Em vão, porque assim que chegamos aonde ficam os quartos ouvi uma voz chamar meu nome.

"Crowley? Está tudo bem?"

Olhei para frente e vi Aziraphale nos olhar preocupado e surpreso.

Mamãe gemeu novamente.

Oh céus, eu envenenei minha mãe. Oque foi que eu fiz?

Aziraphale então veio até nós e ficou do outro lado de minha mãe "Vamos, eu lhe ajudo".

Eu tinha que admitir, ele realmente é um anjo.

Fomos andando mais rápido agora que eu tinha ajuda mas mamãe parecia ficar cada vez mais pesada. Nós ja estávamos suando com o esforço.

Ouvimos então um som de rasgar e quando olhei para minha mãe ela estava mudando.

A olhei estático enquanto via minha mãe se transformar em um urso bem na minha frente. Nos afastamos dela.

"Mãe?" eu a olhava horrorizado.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale guinchou também encarando minha mãe "isso é alguma coisa corriqueira?"

"Não, não é "

Mamãe nos olhou confusa e bramiu. Ela olhou ao redor assustada a procura da origem do barulho e então olhou para si confusa. Foi uma confusão, ela se desesperou e começou a derrubar coisas. 

"Por favor mãe fica calma"

Ela bramiu novamente algo que pareceu muito 'eu sou um urso, como você quer que eu me acalme?'

Puxei meus cabelos "Não. Oh céus, não era que era pra acontecer. Aquela bruxa me enganou. Era so pra você mudar de ideia sobre o casamento não pra você mudar pra um urso ".

"Como é? Você odeia tanto assim a ideia de casamento que procurou uma bruxa pra ela te dar um feitiço pra você não precisar se casar?" Aziraphale disse meio magoado, meio com raiva enquanto minha mãe me olhava furiosa.

"Você não entende".

"Ah, eu realmente não entendo. Não entendo oque é ter que ser forçado a se casar contra sua vontade com um completo estranho? Ah é, eu não tenho a menor noção do que é passar por isso".

Olhei surpreso pelo tom irônico na voz de Aziraphale. Mas envergonhado porque ele estava sendo submetido a mesma situação que eu afinal ele era um dos meus pretendentes e duvido também que estivesse entusiasmado com a ideia de casar com um estranho

"Oh esqueça. Temos problemas maiores. Como vamos fazer sua mãe voltar ao normal?"

"Eu não tenho ideia. A bruxa não me disse oque...a bruxa. É isso, precisamos ir até ela"

"Ótima ideia mas como vamos sair daqui com a sua mãe assim sem que nos vejam?"

"Nós?"

Aziraphale corou "Bem, eu quero ajudar afinal é uma donzela em perigo, é meu dever como lorde ajudar".

Apesar de toda a situação eu sorri, sorri pelo absurdo que o anjo estava falando "Bem, minha mãe não é um donzela mas acho que aceitamos sua ajuda".

Mamãe pareceu ofendida.

Aziraphale sorriu então percebeu oque havia dito e olhou para minha mãe ursa "Perdão alteza, não foi por mal".

Mamãe bufou.

"Elinor", a voz do meu pai chamou de repente.

Fudeo, foi o pensamento geral.

Eu a Aziraphale olhamos para mamãe que nos olhou assustada.

"Oque faremos?" Aziraphale me perguntou.

"Merda. Eu vou distrair ele e você tenta levar minha mãe pra fora daqui".

Aziraphale arregalou os olhos "Como você espera que eu consiga levar uma ursa desse tamanho pra fora sem sermos vistos?"

"Eu não sei, da seu jeito. Meu pai não pode ver a mamãe assim senão...nem quero pensar"

"Então oque faremos? Usar seus irmãos?" olhei pra ele sorrindo o mesmo se encolheu desconfiado "não gosto desse sorriso que você está dando".

"Exatamente. Vamos usar meus irmãos".

Não acredito que abri mão de 1 ano de sobremesa em troca da ajuda dos meninos mas foi melhor do que nada. 

Hastur, Ligur e Belzebu conseguiram distrair todos os homens enquanto eu é Aziraphale levávamos minha mãe para fora do Castelo.

Paramos na clareira onde eu havia caído e eu comecei a procurar as luzes mágicas atrás do círculo de pedras e pela entrada da floresta.

"Por favor luzes mágicas apareçam. Apareçam. Porque não aparecem agora que minha mãe ta aqui?"

"Então, você viu essas luzes mágicas e só as seguiu? Poderia ter sido perigoso. Você é sempre tão inconsequente e desprendido de auto preservação?"

Mamãe bramiu novamente, parecia como 'Eu digo isso a anos, não adianta falar com Crowley '.

Continuei olhando ao redor do círculo "Eu posso cuidar se mim mesmo. E que perigo poderia vir de luzes mágicas?"

Aziraphale considerou "Bem, eu não sei. Mas elas poderiam ter te levado pra um ligar perigoso, como q casa de uma bruxa estranha que poderia te dar um feitiço errado".

Ignorei os comentarios inúteis de Aziraphale e comecei a entrar na floresta. Se as luzes não apareceriam pra me ajudar então eu mesmo me ajudaria.

Mamãe então apareceu na minha frente de pé e me parou com uma pata. Ela parecia farejar o ar, e então começou a adentrar na floresta.

"Vocês só vão entrar na floresta confiando no olfato de um urso?"

Dei de ombros "Faz bastante sentido" e logo segui minha mãe. 

"Mas ela nem ao menos é um urso de verdade".

"Eu sei mas pelo menos o nariz dela é melhor do que o nosso ".

Caminhamos por algum tempo até que eu vi reconheci o caminho "Eu já estive aqui. Mãe, é por aqui" corri pela floresta até chegar a borda de uma clareira e logo abaixo eu vi a cabana da bruxa "Eu consegui. Aquela é cabana da bruxa, vamos".

Deslizei a descida até a cabana e abri a porta. 

Estava vazio.

"Não não, ela estava aqui. Era bem aqui. Tinha um monte de coisas de urso entalhadas em todo o lugar".

Aziraphale parou á minha frente com as mãos pra cima "Eu sei, querido, eu acredito em você só que agora ela não está aqui"

Sem querer, meu pé esbarrou em uma cordinha no chão, que tocou um sino e que movimentou uma bolinha que bateu em algum lugar e fez o caldeirão da bruxa começar a brilhar com uma fumaça verde. Engenhoso.

O rosto da velha bruxa então apareceu entre a fumaça "Bem vindo ao Artes e manhas. Lar de peças de madeiras inspiradas em ursos e outros. Estou totalmente sem estoque agora. Mas se você quiser saber sobre retratos ou coberturas para bolo despeje o frasco 1 no caldeirão. Se quiser o menu em galês, frasco 2. Se você é aquele rapaz ruivo, frasco 3. Para falar com um homúnculo(homem pequeno)ao vivo..." rapidamente peguei o 3° frasco e o despejei no caldeirão.

"Príncipe! Fui para o festival de Wickerman em Stornoway, só voltarei na primavera. Há algo que esqueci de dizer sobre o feitiço. No 2° amanhecer, seu feitiço ser a permanente ...a não ser que se lembre dessas palavras"

Mamãe me olhou feio. 

A luz antes verde e relaxanslte se tornou vermelha e sombria. A bruxa continuou com a voz seria"...Sina alterada, olhe sua alma remende a união por orgulho separada".

A luz automáticamente voltou ao verde.

Olhei confusa para minha mãe "'Sina alterada, temente a união' oque isso significa?"

"Mais uma vez" a bruxa voltou a repetir sua rima confusa "É isso!tchal! Ah, obrigafa por comprar na Artes e manhas!" a bruxa sumiu junto com a fumaça.

"Aonde você foi?" perguntei desesperada jogando outro vidro no caldeirão.

O rosto da bruxa apareceu novamente repetindo sua saudação.

Joguei outro frasco e falei para Aziraphale "Talvez haja um livro de feitiços. Olhei ao redor!"

Joguei todos os vidros no caldeirão. A bruxa pareceu enlouquecer falando coisas aleatórias e por fim o caldeirão adquiriu um brilho ofuscante e mamãe se pôs a nossa frente antes que tudo explodisse.

Quando o brilho se foi não havia mais cabana e para melhorar nossa situação, havia começado a chover.

Peguei algumas tábuas e com a ajuda de Aziraphale as coloquei em duas estruturas restantes das paredes da cabana que haviam permanecido de pé e fizemos uma espécie de abrigo.

Mamãe parecia triste e eu não a culparia por isso.

"Resolveremos isso amanhã" eu disse.

Ela apenas se virou de costas para mim e se deitou.

"Vamos conseguir, amanhã vamos fazer dar certo, querido" Aziraphale disse sorrindo para mim.

Eu sorri fracamente.

Acabamos adormecendo não muito depois.


End file.
